El deseo de un ángel
by Lau
Summary: ¿Cómo fue creado Yukito, la forma falsa de Yue? Esta es una historia que trata de ello no sigue la historia original de la serie. ¡Sólo para YueYukito fans! Terminada.
1. El mago Clow y sus guardianes

Cardcaptor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp. Esta historia es para fines recreativos solamente.

Warning: Semi-AU.

El deseo de un ángel

Por Lau

capítulo 1

El mago Clow y sus guardianes

Li, el mago Clow, estaba complacido. Había logrado crear todas las cartas, que con su magia, sostení­an al mundo en perfecto equilibrio. También había creado dos guardianes que eran los espíritus más poderosos de la tierra. Y no sólo eran sus guardianes, eran sus amigos; y a un cierto nivel Clow los veí­a como sus hijos.

¡Cómo reía al ver a Kerberos con esa expresión resignada que este ponía cuando lo bañaba! También era divertido ver la alegría con que comía. Y cuando Kerberos y Yue se peleaban, Clow no podía menos que sonreír con benevolencia; pues esas peleas eran muestra del aprecio que sentí­an uno por el otro.

Yue era más calmado y tranquilo que Kerberos, y gran parte del tiempo solía pasarlo leyendo o contemplando la hermosa belleza de la luna. Casi no mostraba lo que sentía, (y en parte Clow lo habí­a creado para que así fuera) pero eso no le impedía a Kerberos molestarlo o decirle algún chiste que muchas veces hizo sonreí­r al juez. Por eso Clow no se preocupaba al ver las peleas, pues sabía que en realidad significaban cariño y aprecio de hermanos.

Y en verdad se apreciaban, pues los dos guardianes no podí­an salir de la elegante mansión inglesa donde su amo tenía su residencia. Sólo se tenían a ellos mismos para acompañarse.

Y es que la gente podía haber pensado mal de Clow si hubieran visto a un león dorado y a un ángel merodeando por la ciudad. Habí­a rumores sobre Clow de que no era una persona normal; y habí­a quien decí­a que conocía poderes malignos con los que podí­a destruirlos a todos.

Esto era difícil de pensar al ver a Li Clow; pues cuando salía a la ciudad, acompañado de sus pequeñas sobrinas, mostraba a todos una suave sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de paz y tranquilidad. Nada había en el que causara sospecha; ni aun su ropa, pues ya fuera con ropa japonesa o ropa occidental, tenía el aspecto de todo un caballero. Sus modales revelaban a una persona de buen corazón.

Aún con todo esto, habí­a quien decía que el pacífico señor de la mansión era más de lo que aparentaba. Muchos lo asociaban con los misteriosos acontecimientos que habí­an pasado en Tomoeda en los últimos años, y algunos otros afirmaban que se sentía una extraña fuerza cuando él estaba cerca. Nunca pudieron comprobar ninguna de estas teorías, pero no por eso dejaron de verlo con sospecha.

Y de seguro se hubieran asombrado mucho, si hubieran visto lo que pasaba dentro de la propiedad de uno de los hombres más ricos de Tomoeda.

* * *

¡Hola! Este fue mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado. Sé que no sigue el canon al pie de la letra, pero creo que podría haber pasado algo similar. Por ejemplo, nunca nos dicen si Clow tuvo sobrinas, pero yo imagine que podría haberlas tenido, ¿sino como podría haber tenido Clow descendientes? ;P. Siéntanse libres de opinar si así­ lo desean. ¡Gracias!


	2. Un guardian triste

2001. Clamp derechos reservados

El deseo de un ángel

Por Lau

capítulo 2

Un guardián triste

La vida transcurría como de costumbre, pero Clow habí­a notado que uno de sus guardianes estaba actuando diferente. Yue habí­a estado más callado que de costumbre. Ni la jugarretas de Kerberos, ni los juegos de las pequeñas sobrinas de Clow lo habían sacado de su abatimiento, es más, pareciera que al verlas Yue se entristecía aun más.

- Clow, ¿sabes que le pasa a Yue?- había preguntado Kerberos un día en el que el guardián de la Luna le habí­a dado la espalda y se había ido sin ponerle atención.

- No lo sé, creo que tendría que ir a hablar con él- dijo Clow. Caminó hacia el sitio más alejado del jardín, donde sabí­a que le gustaba refugiarse al espíritu de largo cabello blanco y tristes ojos violetas.

Y ahí­ estaba, mirando silenciosamente a la pequeña villa, de donde provenÃ­an sonidos de fiesta y alegría. Era uno de los tantos días de fiesta que a los habitantes de Tomoeda les gustaba disfrutar.

Yue parecí­a meditar profundamente, tanto que no había reparado en la fuerte brisa otoñal, que mecía su larga cabellera y sus majestuosas alas, de las cuales ya habían volado dos blanquísimas plumas. El hechicero se habí­a acercado, y al hacerlo había sentido un aura de tristeza que llenaba el ambiente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yue?- preguntó suavemente. Al oi­r la pregunta el pálido guardián habí­a volteado sobresaltadamente, más al ver que era su Dueño sus ojos mostraron cierta alegrí­a. Pero casi inmediatamente su rostro volvió a su impenetrabilidad acostumbrada mientras musitaba, -no es nada.

- Vamos. Sé que tienes algo. ¿No eres feliz viviendo aquí? - cuestionó Clow.

- ¡Claro que soy feliz!, y no podría serlo viviendo en cualquier otro lado. Es sólo que... - la frase murió en sus labios mientras volvía a contemplar la pequeña aldea, de donde en ese momento se oían cantos alegres y risas gozosas.

- ...Quisieras ser como ellos, ¿no es cierto?- completó Clow. Una vez mÃ¡s Yue se sobresaltó al oi­r la observación de su creador, pues parecía que había leído sus pensamientos; y al darse cuenta de esto un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sin embargo, se repuso casi inmediatamente y con voz triste contestó:

- Sí­, es cierto. He sido creado para un propósito que todaví­a no conozco y que espero cumplir. Pero he vivido entre humanos desde mi creación y los he observado. He visto la complejidad de sus emociones: desde la más simple alegría hasta la más grande felicidad, su tristeza, su enojo, la amistad y sobre todo... el amor.

Todo esto he visto y me ha fascinado esa libertad de ser tan maravillosa. Y al ver todo esto he deseado... sentir esas emociones y que otros las sientan por mí -. Yue dijo esto último de manera casi imperceptible, mirando con ojos anhelantes a Clow.

- Pero todas esas emociones ya las sientes, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta? - observó Clow, mirando cuidadosamente al pálido guardián.

- Quizá. Pero deseo aprender más de ellas, aprender a mostrarlas como Kerberos, como tú, como todos. Pero lo que más deseo es poder mostrarme, ser un humano como todos los demás, pues en esta forma no puedo esperar mas que rechazo del mundo.

- ¿Es eso lo que más deseas?

- Sí­.

Clow suspiró. En parte él esperaba esa reacción de Yue, pero no tan pronto, no ahora. Sin embargo, él quería hacerlo feliz, y este asunto podría ser un entrenamiento perfecto para Yue, pensó, ya que él tendrí­a tan importante papel en su plan (la expresión del mago fue seria por un momento al pensar en su Plan). Al parecer no había ningún inconveniente, y Li Clow habí­a tomado una decisión.

- Bien. Si tanto lo deseas, puedes tomar la forma de una persona. No puedo transformarte totalmente en un humano, pero al menos podrís convivir con más gente - dijo después de un rato.

- ¿E-Es cierto? - preguntó maravillado Yue. No podí­a creer lo que escuchaba y querí­a estar seguro de que habí­a entendido bien.

- Así­ es. Vayamos al centro del jardí­n, para que pueda ayudarte a transformarte -. Clow miraba satisfecho la expresión asombrada del espí­ritu.

Mientras tanto habí­a obscurecido y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar bajo la luz intensa de la Luna llena.

* * *

Aquí­ esta el segundo capí­tulo. Acepto con gusto sus reseñas. Gracias!!


	3. Indesicion

Una vez más, solo me pertenece la trama más no los personajes de CCS.  
  
El deseo de un ángel  
  
Por Lau  
  
capítulo 3  
  
Indecisión  
  
Kerberos había salido al jardín y lo recorría nerviosamente. No sabía que estaba pasando con su compañero, y el hecho de que él y el mago no regresaran lo tenía preocupado, aún cuando nunca lo reconocería abiertamente. El enorme león alado no sabía que hacer, y se preguntaba a si mismo si no seria mejor regresar y comer unos pasteles mientras esperaba, cuando llegó al centro del jardín.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando?- se preguntó, pues vio a Clow y al espíritu como-un- ángel justo en el centro del jardín, donde no había árboles. Yue miraba expectante al gran mago, mientras este pronunciaba las palabras mágicas que liberaban el báculo mágico. No era una escena normal; parecía que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder. Kerberos se sentó entonces y esperó a ver lo que ocurriría.  
  
De pronto, bajo los pies de los dos apareció el dorado símbolo que pertenecía a Clow; el símbolo que representaba al sol y a la luna. Fue entonces cuando el mago habló al guardián:  
  
-Piensa como quieres ser. Utiliza tu poder en el cambio, y con la magia de las cartas te ayudaré a lograrlo.  
  
Yue lo escuchaba atentamente, y pensaba: "Ser humano, por fin lo seré. Alguien que no sea como soy ahora."  
  
En ese momento Clow sacó las cartas de su hábito, y las sostuvo frente a tus ojos mientras murmuraba:  
  
-Ayúdenme a cambiar a esta criatura justo como él quiere ser-. Lanzó las cartas hacia el aire, donde permanecieron girando, al mismo tiempo que Clow gritaba:  
  
¡¡CREACIÓN!!, ¡¡CAMBIO!!  
  
De ambas aparecieron dos espíritus que, volando rápida y eficazmente, se apoderaron del guardián de la luna, quien no opuso resistencia.  
  
-¡NO!- gritó Kerberos mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Espera!- ordenó Clow con un gesto.- Ahora todo depende de él.  
  
Y los dos observaron el remolino mágico, expectantes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Yue cerró los ojos mientras caía. Los espíritus de las cartas giraban a su alrededor. Le susurraban, con voces parecidas al sonido del viento cuando mece los árboles: - Juez Yue ¿Cómo quieres ser?.. Juez Yue, dinos tu deseo...  
  
Él reflexionó.  
  
Era cierto que quería ser un humano; pero hasta que el Dueño de las cartas le dijo que pensara en lo que quería ser, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho. Pero tenía que hacerlo y rápido.  
  
¿Qué forma adoptar? Yue rogó a la Luna que le ayudara con su dilema. No sabía que pensar... Luna...  
  
Un momento, la luna. Siempre había admirado el suave brillo plateado y la serena claridad de la luna, cuya visión siempre le había dado paz y tranquilidad. Le gustó lo que pensó y siguió adelante. Recordó los grandes ojos avellana de una de las sobrinas de Clow. Esos ojos siempre habían lucido alegres e inocentes; y deseó unos ojos así, tan diferentes de los suyos, fríos y duros como dos piedras de amatista. Sí, podía recordar a la pequeña mientras jugaba alegremente con Clow...  
  
Clow...  
  
Era la persona que más quería y admiraba. Le gustaba como a pesar de su poder y fortaleza mostraba su cariño hacia quienes apreciaba. Era alguien que siempre se mostraba alegre aunque tuviera muchos problemas.  
  
¡Cómo lo admiraba! Su amabilidad, su optimismo... como se reía mientras cerraba sus ojos detrás de sus grandes anteojos... Alguien a quién todos querían y admiraban. Yue se detuvo en este último pensamiento...  
  
Ahora sabía como quería ser.  
  
Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo; lo puse muy rápido, pero en realidad tarde meses en escribir la continuación del segundo capítulo. Tiene a mi parecer un pequeño error porque incluí la carta de la creación, cuando todavía no había visto ese capítulo en la tele escribí esta parte y no sabía exactamente que hacía. ¡Lo siento! En fin, espero que no afecte mucho la trama. Un agradecimiento especial a Rainy por ser mi primer review ¡Muchas gracias! ^u^ Pronto saldrá la última parte, no se la pierdan. ¡Adiós! 


	4. El conejo de las nieves

Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, esta historia es sólo para fines recreativos, sin fines de lucro.  
  
El deseo de un ángel  
  
Por Lau  
  
capítulo 4  
  
El conejo de las nieves  
  
El remolino de magia continuaba girando, cuando de pronto lanzó intensos rayos de luz. Clow y Keroberos esperaban, ansiosos, sin saber que estaba pasando. De repente el remolino paró, y los dos espíritus de las cartas volvieron a ser simples cartas de papel.  
  
El hechicero y el guardián del Sol habían cerrado sus ojos ante el intenso resplandor. Cuando este paró, los abrieron cuidadosamente hacia donde unos instantes antes había estado Yue, el poderoso guardián de las cartas Clow. Y quedaron asombrados de lo que vieron.  
  
En lugar del espíritu de blanca cabellera, ojos tristes y elegantes alas vieron a un joven vestido con un traje sencillos y discreto a la usanza occidental. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía verse su pálido rostro, coronado por una nube de delicados cabellos plateados. Asimismo usaba unos bellos anteojos de aluminio que enmarcaban su cara de forma casi perfecta. Todo esto correspondía a un delgado y fino cuerpo.  
  
Keroberos se acercó cautelosamente al muchacho y abriendo sus enormes ojos dorados preguntó- Yue, ¿Eres tú?  
  
Esté, al oir la pregunta abrió los ojos, revelando dos luceros de intenso color avellana, que brillaban con dulce inocencia; vio al gran felino, luego a Clow y contestó:  
  
-Si, soy yo y a la vez no lo soy.- dijo con una voz, que, aunque era la de Yue, era diferente; pues era cálida y abierta. Al mismo tiempo mostró una grande sonrisa.  
  
-Así es... tienes la oportunidad de ser como quieras ser- aseguró Clow, sonriendo a su vez.  
  
-Si no eres totalmente Yue, debes escoger un nuevo nombre para esta nueva parte de ti, ¿no? ¿cómo vas a llamarte?- agregó Keroberos, quién no era amigo de las escenas dramáticas.  
  
El joven miró hacia la luna, al astro que le había inspirado en la forma que quería adoptar; y en su superficie vió la figura de un conejo blanco, puro como la nieve. El conejo era parte de la luna, , así como él era parte de Yue, así que respondió:  
  
-Me llamare Yukito, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó a Kerberos.  
  
-Es un buen nombre, y te queda perfectamente- asintió el león.  
  
Y así estaban los tres cuando un fuerte ruido provino del estomágo de Yukito. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos *_*u. Pero después estallaron las risas y Kerberos agregó- Vaya, ¡Ya sabes lo que es tener hambre! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Vamos a la casa a comer algo!- y los dos guardianes se alejaron riendo hacia la mansión.  
  
Clow se quedó sólo, mientras los veía alejarse. Pero cuando ya casi no se veían gritó:- ¡Yukito!-. Este se volvió y lo observó.- Recuerda que no eres una persona completamente, y que volverás a ser Yue cuando se necesite- Yukito asintió sonriendo; luego el y Kerberos se alejaron definitivamente.  
  
-...cuando sea hora...-pensó Clow mientras observaba los arboles de cerezo, cuyas flores descansaban apaciblemente a la luz de la luna.  
  
Y Clow se dirigió a la casa, llevando en su mano un pétalo de sakura que había caído con la brisa nocturna.  
  
Fin  
  
Bien, este fue mi primer cuentito, espero haber sido de su agrado, a pesar de que estuvo chiquito... ¿Les gustaria otro? ¿Hago una secuela? Si desean hacer algún comentario, o sugerencia, por favor háganmelo saber, claro, siempre y cuando no sean jitomatazos. OuO Gracias una vez más a todos los que reseñaron, me dio mucho gusto leer sus opiniones ¡doumo arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Gracias por leer. 


End file.
